Georgia Nicolson, you're such a player!
by Robo-Bitch'n Me
Summary: Georgia is bored and is waiting to see if Masimo is going to be her boyfriend,but during that week she cant make up her mind if she wants to date him,Dave the L,or get back with the S.G.Robbie!Georgia did we ever tell you you are such a player!
1. disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER!**

I **DO NOT** own any characters in this fanfiction they belong to Mrs. Louise Rennison

**BUT!  
**I may add some fake charecters that belong to me!

bahaha please review and send me...er...thingys telling me to..uh...fix this

yah


	2. ever so bored

**Back in my room**

Masimo just went and came. Blimey O'Reilly trousers! what am going to dooo.  
How can he expect me to wait a week.

A BLOODY WEEK!

Cant he just say " Oh Gerorgia _bella._ I'am such a fool..Wet Lindsay is nobody to me please take my hand and be my girl-y-friend"

oh why must love be so...so...confusing?

**SATURDAY JUNE 18th**

**11:08 am**

all aloney on my owny oh_ merde_ and TRIPLE poo.

**11:25 am**

phoned Jas

"Jas"  
"Gee..im sorry but Tom and I are"  
"Jas"  
"WHAT"  
"Shut up"  
"Well why did you call me then if you didnt want to talk to me"  
"Well I'm** TRYING** to but you keep rambleing on about you and Hunky "  
silence "Jas"  
more silence "JAS!..this is serious its a matter of life and death"  
"...fine...what is it "  
" I'm bored"

she hung up the phone

**11:30 am**

called my real pal Rosie

"hello"  
"Ro-Ro"  
"GEE"  
"Ro-Ro i have dreadful news"  
"whats is it Gee..did Masimo say he doesnt want to be your lurrve god"  
**(blimey you can always count on your friends to make a situation feel much better.Cheers Rosie)  
**"NO!..gosh Rosie of course not(er) "  
"oh..well then what is it "  
" I am bored to the fullest point of boredom"  
" Ah well then we can fix that"  
"how"  
silence "Rosie"  
more silence "Rooooooossssssssssiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee"  
"hold on I'm thinking"  
"oh..phwar..i thought you just pulled a Jas and hung up on me"  
" AHA!...how about we go see a movie"  
"good idea"  
"Fab...i heard theres a really good flick we can go see at 2pm "  
"s laters"  
"ciao"

ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod.

why must she speak the sex luurrve gods language to me?

**5:00 pm**

In my bed of DOOM.

A movie about dancing pengiuns is not a "really good flick"

**5:07pm**

Did i forget to mention that we ran into Dave the L. at the movie's?  
Apperently he (like rosie) enjoy movies about dancing artic creatures.  
It was really akward . We just started at each other for what seemed like 20 trillion years until he finaly said something.

"hey sex kitty enjoying the artic penguins"  
"uh..er...um"  
" I know...i leave alot of girls speechless"  
I could feel my red bottom-osity growing huge like Jas' nickers "ah..yes but"  
" Im sorry sex kitty I have to go now. Mabe I'l l swing by your house or something. Later"  
and with that he left

I truly do now know what boys mean by _**LATER**_?

**SUNDAY JUNE 19th**

**9:03 am**

mutti wants to go to the house of our lord? pfft..She says "we are a decent family and at least should go to our church"

**9:25 am**

Mutti cancels our plans to go visit th lords home since libby left scuba diving barbie in the loo and when she went to go use the piddle department it got stuck so she had to call a plumber. AND MY MUTTI THINKS THE PLUMBERS GORGEY!

I have to say this is reminding me of the **Dr. Clooney** fiasco.


	3. get on your danceing shoes!

**9:45 am**

ohbloodyhell.

After seeing Dave the L at the movies I cant stop thinking about him.  
Hes so Fabbity fab, but he's not gorgy like Masimo or S.G.

But then again he is Hornmeister Dave .

I wonder if he serious about me and him.  
him and me. Dave the Laugh and Georgia the..uh..er.

oh bugger bum im soooooooooooooooooooooooo confused that I might just get the cosmic drooop.

I mean I do like Dave the L alot alot alot ALOT.  
but were just snogging buddies. Nothing more. Nothing less.

**9:50 am**

or are we?

**9:58 am**

no just friends.

**10:00 am**

who just happen to snog frequently

**10:05 am**

SHUT UP BRAIN SHUT UP!

**10:25 am**

hahahahahahahahahhahahahha and lalala

Mark big gob and A.D.M (astonishingly dim monica)  
were seen snogging like snogging snoggers on the park bench!  
poor A.D.M. getting Marks big gob all over her face.

He kisses all wet and suck like whelk boy...

DISGUSTING!

just thinking about it makes me want to go wash my mouth out with some soap .EEK

**10:45 am**

Mutti and Vati are taking libby to go get a new "fwend"  
since gordy and angus kiddnaped one of hers and took it as a sacrifice to naomi across the street. She is a Fancy cat and a Kitty vixin too.

Mabe Naomi has red bottomosity and is attracting all the boy cats to her like a lour or something.

**2 minutes later**

No, no wait.

Mr. Across the street just saw Angus and Gordy and is trying to chase them off with a broom

**5 minutes later**

bahaha Angus just knocked the broom from Mr.Across the streets hands!  
Naomi is just watching them.

**7 minutes later**

ANGUS BIT HIM!  
oh the_ joie de vivre_!

**1:00 pm**

Libby. oh sweet,sweet Libby .  
she came home with Mr. Patato head who astonishingly looks alot alot ALOT like bald baldy Uncle Eddie.

maybe they were Separated at birth or something.

**1:05 pm**

I told Mutti and Vati about how Mr.Patato head and Uncle Eddie look the same and they got all huffy huff nickers up the bum-oley with me and said that I should be nicer to my elders and blah blah blah.

**1:55 pm**

I had some milky pops and a pop-tart since Mutti didnt want to make me a decent meal.  
soon I will be all skin and bones and have knees like Wet Lindsay...EEK!  
if that ever happens I will truly go mad and possibly kill myself.

**2:30 pm**

ALL ALONIE ON MY OWNIE...

**2:35 pm**

nothing

**3:00 pm**

Its official!

i have just died of bordom!  
I am past the land of boredom and in the boredom **UNIVERSE!**

**3:05 pm**

I wonder what Dave the L is doing?  
or What S.G. Robbie is doing?  
or Italiano Lurrvve God Masimo is doing?

**3:25 pm**

**WHAT IF THERE ALL HAVING A " EX-BOYFRIENDS or SOON TO BE BOYFRIENDS" MEETING AND THERE TALKING ABOUT ME!**

ohmygodohmygodohmygod

then I will move somewhere far far away.  
mabe kiwiagogo since thats is beyond far away.  
Its practically on the other side of the WORLD!

**3:30 pm**

no not kiwiagogo.  
that would remind me to much of the deep guitar playing sex god of all sex gods Robbie.  
mabe pizza-agogo?

oh giddy god and so forth

that is were dreamboat Masimo is from!  
oh Jas' nickers twisted in a knot!

I cant go anywhere without being reminded of ALL MY LOVELY LOVER BOYS!

**4:25 pm**

OH SWEET GORDY BUDDAH LOVING GOD!

lalalala fabbity fab fab FAB!

Rosie called!  
she said that the Stiff Dylans are playing tonight!  
TONIGHT!

oh _merde_, poo and Triple _merde_!

what will i wear?  
shall i go with the black?  
the black?  
or(you wouldnt belive it) the black?

oh soo many choices so little time.

**6:26 pm**

Lippy.Lippy.

brush.brush.

pant.pant.

mascara.mascara.

Attractive smile **_Check_**

lurker free _**Check**_

fabbityfab fabulosity **_Check_**

I'll meet with the Ace Gang at 7:00 and from there we will dance our arses off and mabe a little 'lets go down the disco' on the way


	4. ransom scuba diving barbie?

**okay so heres another chapter i know of at least one person who wanted a new chpter posted so here you go mate!**

**cheers**

**x3**

**robo-bitch'n me

* * *

**

**Monday**

in the cake shop of horrors i.e. the kitchen

**3:20 pm**

The Stiff Dillans didnt play!

phawr. thank goodygodgotty because if i saw him ,i.e. masimo for the astonishingly dim (monica), I would have had a number four in the "losing it" scale i.e. visit to strop central aka grand vatis home.

**3:30 pm**

On the other hand some hamburger-a-gogo band played and they were quite litteraly the **shiznitz.**  
i think they were called something like...

**5 minutes later.**

they were called ...

**2 minutes..**

something like..

**1 minute**

started with a P..

**30 seconds later**

**Panic! at the Disco**.  
ha...I almost had a Panic attack..get it "PANIC ATTACK"  
hahahhahahahahahahha(breathe)hahahahahahahahahahahha hahha...ha

**3:46 pm**

the whole band was quite litteraly gorgey. You should of seen Ro-Ro and Sven it was like "oh jah... Harlaquin girls cha...Rosie is my harlaquin girl...yah...oh cha"  
it was _**vair vair**_ tramatic.

**3:50 pm**

Oh anywho, back to the band.  
Ryan guitarist..mmmm...good stuff.  
oh and Branden the vocalist...loverly bum he had in those tight pants.  
then there was Brent the bassist..adorable!  
there was also a drummer of course but i cant remeber his name at the moment.  
Maybe if i close my eyes and really concentrate it will come to me and then i can tell you his...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
Spencer.zzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Tuesday**

Up at the crack of dawn...litteraly.

**5:30 am**

Woke up and thought about how i am full maturiosity and sophisticosity and possibly loveosity but we can find out in **THREE DAYS!**  
oh bloody hell.

**6 minutes later.**

I turned over in my bed of pain only to discover four eyes starring at me.  
well...more like three since gordy was kinda looking at my wardrobe.  
Angus just laid there cuddleing with Mr. Patato heads right foot.

"why are you two in here? I cant even be alone in my bed of pain and love awaitingness?"I told them but they wouldnt even move for the queen herself.

I sat up and ran my fingers threw my hair.

Who put ribbons in my hair?

oh bloody hell.

I even got really pink rouge on my face. I got out of my royal crap chambers and went to the loo to have a look see.

**2 minutes later**

**My face is covered!  
**Its on my eyebrows too! I have really pink rougue all over my face.

**6:20 am**

I tried washing it off but Libby popped out from the tube and screamed at me "No, bad boy Gorgie look groovy" and hit me around the shins with scuba diving barbie.  
how nice of her.Not.

**7 minutes later**

Tried leaving the bathroom without having my body parts throw off, I would have made it out if it wasnt for Libby hitting me , or basically throwing our lord Sandra at my head. _**Merde.**_

**6:45 am**

Getting ready for school and trying to wash off all the pinkness from my face.  
Turns out Libby thought she could make her own make-up by putting Mutti's eyeshadow ( which is already bright enough ) and food coloring together and testing it on me. Now I can't get it all off and school will start in like 30 minutes.

Cheers libby.

Dont be surpirsed if you find scuba diving barbies head floating above your bedroom window at night.

I should hold her captive like in all those spy movies my vatis see's some times but they never get the ransom money.  
they get shot.  
and die.  
with no money.

Oh double **_merde_** followed by some poo.

* * *

**YAY!**

**i hope you liked it becaouse there is plenty more were that came from.**

**toodles**

**x3 robo bitch'n me**

**p.s.**

**please R&R.**

**i will love you iternaly if you do.**

**yess..yes i would**


	5. superPANT's!

**wellz i hope you like this chapter..i'm thinking of adding a new character, but im not shure if i should or should'nt**

**hmm...I'm quite litteraly in a confusing situation**

**oh well**

**R&R**

**X3**

**robo-bitch'n me**

**p.s.**

**thanks for the reviews _xosweetseduction_ you are the best **

**with sugar and random sprinkles on top!**

**you totally rock **

**and also before i forget thanx zelda for helping me with the past chapter without your help it would of been complete and utter poo.**

**this chapter if for the two of you! and baby jesus, lets not forget about him.**

**

* * *

**

**7:15 am**

leaving the house.

out of the house on time, actually look normal Compared to how mutti was looking before i left, the prat poodles look normal compared to her (and they have pink high lights.)

Her hair looked like a fashion NOT. It was all poofy upie and 80's-ish retro sheek it was vair vair pathetic.

"Georgia do i look fab"  
"no it looks like the 80's died, came back, died again, and came back in the form of what is now your hair"

and then she got all huffy nickers.

"Georgia Nicolson, why i never, I am your mother and you should treat me with the respect that i deserve"  
and like an angel who decended from heaven I told her "I will ,when your hair stops making holes in our poor poor ozone layer"

and then i grabbed an apple and ran out of there like a running runner.

**7:30 am**

Met Jas at her gate.

"_bon jour_ Jas"  
"Georgia, did you run all the way over here"  
"no"  
"well. your face is all pink looking"  
"no, its not"  
"uh, yes it is"  
"no Jas, it isnt"  
"Yes it is Gee your eyebrowslook pink-ish too"  
"jas"  
"yes gee"  
"do me a favor please"  
"ok, what"  
"SHUT UP"  
"well, im just trying to help you. You dont want to look like a fool all day now do you"  
"No I dont look like a fool, and for your information Radio Jas, its a "rosie" look not pink"  
"why do you want to look like Rosie"

Oh **Gott in Himmel**

"Not Rosie as in Ro-Ro but rosie as in fresh looking and natural like I do every day-ish"  
"well you should be more clear about what you are talking about becouse some people might get confuesd when your talking about compleate and utter rubbish"  
"like you are right now Jas"  
"percisely"  
"okay"

I dont think Jas got it until about 70 million hours later becouse then she had a minor tizz and started to walk faster.

which had no point to it since we were in front of Stalag 14 i.e. hell.  
we almost made it in.  
But Hawkeye cought us.  
And only gave **me** after school detention.  
Also, she made me take off my make-up.  
So now I look pink pinker again.  
**_merde._**

**German.**

Everyone keeps asking me if i'm okay. they think I'm having a heat stroke or something.  
Bloody hell why must people care about me ever so much?

Why I'll tell you why. I'm a loveable person who everyone admires and should possibly worship.  
I'm up there with buddah and our lord Sandra.  
No its God.  
NOT Sandra.  
I think.

I must remeber God is not named Sandra. He only has the long bodasious hair.  
nothing more.  
I hope so.  
Erm.hmm..mabe I should ask during R.E.

**R.E.**

I asked and Miss.Wilson ashured that he god is in fact a real boy.

so the people that I know are real boys:

1) god

2) pinochio

3) Masimmo

4) Dave the L.

5) S.G. Robbie meh

and I dont know who else is a real boy.  
possibly Tom/hunky but he _is_ with Jazzy Spazzy.

But these are the people that I am positive are NOT men but animals:

1) Sven

2) Vatti

3) Grand Vatti

honestly there as hary as that one chum from star wars or something.  
ChuPANTS I think his name was.

the french are also vair vair hary.

**Break**

We went behind Elvis'shack to have our mid day snack.  
rosie brought muffins.  
Jool's pop.  
Mabs pop tarts.  
Ellen left-over cake.  
Jas salad.  
and I brought plates and other misc. things

We all were starting a picnic until Wet Lindsay and A.D.M. walked up .

"you know your going to have to throw away that garbage you brought" the wet one said "well maybe when were done I'll think about it" i said in a kind and gratefull manner (ha)

"Fine, I'll just have to throw it away myself"  
and thats when lindsay did the stupidest thing anyone in there right mind (which clearly she isnt) can ever do.  
try takeing away food from the ace gang.

when she bent over Ro-Ro streached and "accidentally" hit Wet Lindsay's ankle causeing her to loose her balance and she fell face first into ellens cake.(we were'nt going to eat it anyways because we found out it was moldy so she gave us all lollys.)

You should of seen lindsay.  
She had blue frosting and bits of mold all over her face, hair, and were her forehead should be.  
she ran in crying but not before screaming ...

****

**"you stupid, stupid little immature prats!...especially your stupid ring leader Georgia no wonder why Massimo said your to young, you practically act like a five year old! your so desparate, you act like a lady of the night, a common prostitute and dress like one too, even your mutti does!"**

and then I had a 10. a **ballisticisimus**. no one ever reached it until now.

"rosie"  
"georgia"  
"Rosie do me a favor and hold my things please"  
"okay Georgia, but what are you going to..."

and thats when I litteraly flung myself at the wet one.  
it was like something off of super-man or something.  
I was superPANTs with ginormous nunga-nunga's

anywho..back to the flinging..

I jumped onto her back and she immediatly fell on her knees and going face- first into a** puddle of mudd!  
**she turned around and hit me in the face! how dare she!  
I started slapping her facewhich turned to girly socking,and by then half of Stalag 14 was there surrounding us chanting "Georgia Nicolson is fighting Lindsay the prat"  
its kinda catchy.

During this she pulled my hair so, obviously ,I pulled at hers back. we were rolling round in the grass and then buddah shined a lite on me and ...

**I PULLED OFF WET LINDSAY'S EXTENSION!**

**  
**when that happened everyone started to have a laughing spazz and laughing there bums off!  
Lindsay was quite litteraly petrafied, she stood up and ran into the loo's and didnt come out till the bell rang!

**Geoggers**

The word has gone around that I "_**fought**_" Lindsay. I wouldnt say that I "_**fought**_" her,  
its more like a sudden attack like a lioness (moi) to a thong wearing zebra with anastonishingly dim friend antalope.

Then our beloved not head mistress Slim jiggled her way into class and went to my seat and said " You have some explaining to do! in my office **NOW**!"

* * *

**hope you liked it!**

**well it might be a while until i get another chapter in but there will be another chapter trust me, i have it half ways written but i'm having a bit of writers block**

**R&R**

**toodles**

**X3**

**robo-bitch'n me**

**p.s.**

**I MADE GEORGIA FIGHT!**

**BAHAHAHAHA and so forth...**

**hehe im evil with a capitol E**

**Evil. **

**there, its evil with a capitol E**

**im rambleing now**

**SHUT UP ME!**


	6. just note from the writeie ME

**so heres the d/L...i just got my new comp and i can right new fanfic chapters...but it'll be when i have free time since im always busy with my drama**

**--- were doing medea in the 7th period class---**

**and my friends**

**---tyler-zelda-mandy-clarissa-tara-kent---**

**and sleep**

**---3-4 hrs---**

**so when i can i'll type up the chapters i have...if i can find them..er..yah...um**

**yah...well...umm...bye bye**

**this has been a**

**ronnie moment**


	7. all is fair in love and PANTS!

**hahahhahhahhhaa!!**

**i finally got time to type again.**

**damn you myspace.**

**its quite litterally addicting.**

**oh well**

**it has happend and i shall move on.**

**precenting the NEXT CHAPTER**!

**drum roll please**

**brummm brumm brummmm brumm drumm rolling sounddd...**

**oh and i dont whatsoever own these charecters**

**it is all in my head**

**bahbhahahahhaaha.**

**yeah.**

**and yes i know the new book is out!!!!!**

**giddygiddy joy joy**

**okay onto the chapter**

****

* * *

****

**Wensday 10:00 am**

house of pain...you know the fiasco...

so you want to know what happend in slims office?

of course you do!

practically everyone in the entire country has called asking me!

the queen herself called

it went like this:

"jas i told you i cant talk right now!"

"jas ? who on earth is jas?!!? it is i your humble queen, georgia"

"silence"

"i have called to inqure information upon your attack on wet lindsay"

"even more silence"

"well...???...how was it!!"

"uhhherghhrrtretgummmm...sorry your lady...er...queeniee.. but since i am on groundation and in my house of pain. i cannot talk to you."

and then i hung up on lizzie (oh thats my nickname for her)

okaaayyy..

so the queen didnt actually call

but the ace gang hasnt stoped calling!

they've called about 100 thousand billion times

asking to know...

but i cannot talk to them becouse of the being grounded part.

oh bugerbum and pigs hum..

wait.

its buger hum and pigs bum

great.

im correcting myself

**IM GOING MAD!!!**

**GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!**

okay so back to the actions that accured in slims office.(hell)

if you REALLY must know

she suspended me for three days and gave me five bad conduct marks

i know vair unlike herself (not)

but she did call my mutti and vatti in but thank god and alah and scuba diving barbie aka our lord sandra that he was with the other loons so olny mutti came in.

oh and she was all 80-ish still!

she even stole my leggings. pathetic.

well yes she (slim) asked me if i regreted fighting lindsay or as she says" _**attacking the poor innocent child**_" well in return i told

her if we regreted breathing air.

then she started turning the red color and i asked if she would like a cup of water.

then she went all huffy puffy nicker-roos and suspended me one more day for "_**mouthing off to an authority figure**_"

i was mearly responding to her question and offering her a liquid for the red-in-the-face thingy.

if she didnt like my response well poo on her.

then she had the nerve to tell my mutti that she was raising a devil child.

she had no right to bring libby into this...she wasnt even there!!

**11:45**

my mutti wasnt that angry at me.

but she did do the whole "im going to be a parent and uhh...err...ground you...yes...go to your room...do not pass go...blahblahblah"

she did decide however NOT to tell vatti becouse if he finds out he'll have a complete ditherspazz and i will be dead.

**11:55**

mutti asked why i did it, and when she found out she told me something that was full of matureosity and muttiosity:

"all is fair in love and war"

**11:56**

**bahahhahhahahhahahhahahahhahahahhahahha (breathe) hahahhahhha(cough cough)**

if it would have been dave the L he would have said

**"all is fair in love and PANTS!"**

hahhahahha

he is such a good nip libbler

ohnoomgomgomgomgomgomgomgmomgomgomg shut up brain shut up!

dont make me go up there!!!

**12:01**

i wonder if masimo really did say that it doesnt sound like him.

but then again he is a italian stallino luurve god.

and you know what those crazy foreigners talk about.

cheese and bacon bits.

but in masimos case its

italian cheese and italian bacon bits.

yesyes

i am a complete and utter genious

enstein should be ashamed of himself.

**12:05**

but men do like younger women. i read that in cosmo!

i stole it from muttis drawer it was next to her book on how to make any twit fall in love with you

**12:08**

ah yes well my trustwortth i cosmo/i said that older men are starting to dateyounger and younger women everyday.

and since i am full of womenosity and matureosity and a tad bit of youngoisty masimo will date me.

i hope.

maybe.

oh merde!

breathe breathe breathe breathe

**1:00**

libby is going around screaming

"georgia fight wet poo brains poo poo italian nunga nunga lover"

it doesnt make any sense but ina way i understan her.

sort of.

i truely do love her. she is indeed my one and only little sis.

**1:25**

unless vati has a secret family in london who are bloody rich and he gives them all of his money.

which explains the conditions we live in, but then again there isnt a mad women in the world that would marry my vatti

other than mutti

but shes as mad as him

so there a match made in kiwi-a-go-go

so, libby is my only little sis.

no i take that back

no not the "libby is my only sister" (you twits!!)

libby just threw some disturbing nickers into my room.

"cheesie chessie gee"

"no libby get those out of here"

"no georgia"

"libby get them out now "

"bad boy no!"

"libby i'll tell mutti"

"i'll tell vati georgia hit lindsey"

merde, she is getting good.

i cannot belive i was just blackmailed by a toddler.

oh le joy de vivir!

not.

**THURSDAY**- nothing of nothing just arrived. joy

**12:45**

phone rang.

nobody home.

the loons were going to be gone until monday.

i dont think it is good to leave a recently grounded child alone for the weekend

before leaving mutti pilled me aside and told me something that will stay with me forever.

" heres $150, i know i grounded you but i thought the car convention was next week

and i dont want to stay here with you (thats love)

so lets just pretend that you were never grounded and just take the money

and go up to your room. i told your father the painters were in so you cant go."

is it me or did my mother just give me hush money?

"mutti, what your saying is you want me to take this money and not say a word about what i did at school and stay at home

and do whatever i want while you and vatti are at a crazy convention for the mentally ill?

ok

fine by me, although i think im getting the better end of this deal"

"dont push it georgia"

"hey, im not the one stuck with vati and libby at a car convention for three days"

"libby is staying with your aunt and cousin james, so its just your father and i"

and then they roawred off into the sunset in the loon mobile.

**OH NO!**

poor libby she has to stay with nunga molesting cousin james.

oh i hope when shes older she doesnt goet huge nungas or else james will want to play tickle bears with her.

oh my god. ew.

the thought of nasty cousin james and libby playing tickle bears is disgusting.

anywho back to the phone ringing business since i so rudely sidetracked myself

i answered since obviously no one else was going to since they werent here and guess who it was

"hello Georgia Ali, fighting extraordinar at your service"

"ciao georgia , it is Masimo"

**ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod (b r e a t h e !)**

stupid stupid stupid why did you answer the phone like that!

reminder to self : never **EVER EVERRRR** answer the phone like that again!!

"uh..er...hello masimo, how are you?"

"fine and you?"

"fine as well"

stupid stupid stupid

" georgia, i just got off the phone with lindsay and she said that you two got into a fight is that true?"

silence

"georgia?"

"uh...well..you see...it sort of..kinda...possibly is"

"so you two did get into a fight"

"um...yes..we did but i promise you at first it was about you but then..."

"wait you fought over me"

"maybe, but that isnt the topic at hand"

oh merde!!

"fine, why did you fight.."

silence

"georgia?"

silence

"georgia...are you going to tell me?!?!"

"uhhh...er...umm...ugherblahblahblah...well you see...umm...see well what happened...well see..uhhh...the sun ..."

"georgia what happened? why did you fight"

"oh fine! she basically called my mother a comon prostitute and well, she called her a whore"

"really?"

"yes masimo really"

for an itallian lurve god he shure is stubburn

then the phone call got even worse

"thats strange"

"whats strange?"

"well, lindsay told me that she told you that you were acting immature

and then you attacked her but she never mentioned calling your mother those things"

"well she did call me immature but she didnt tell you what she said about my mutti?"

"no"

"hmm interesting why would lindsay not tell you , oh yes i know why becouse she is a thong wearing LIAR!"

"excuse me?"

oh no, now masimo will really think im immature!!

" uh...(static noise)...i think ...(static noise)...the call...(static noise)...is breaking up...(static noise)...i'll call you...(static noise)...later!"

"uh..caio georgia, maybe i'll come over later and we can chat si?"

"(static noise)...silence...(static noise)...uh...shure...bye!"

**1:30**

great look at the pradicament i've gottne myself into!

only one more day until masimo says yes i want to be your lover and have beautiful

italian lurve children with you and live happily ever after somewhere in itlay

or he says no and wants to be with wet lindsay and open a nicker store where

they specialize in thongs and go with her to the parlor and get gastly extentions (not masimo, lindsay)

and live a pathetic life while im a famous movie star and i live in hamberger-a-go-go with my husband orlando bloom!

now eaither way i get a stallion.

but i would rather have an itallian stallino becouse

i am a very, very, picky person.

**2:05**

oh no...did masimo say he ws comming over later?!?!?!

i dont want to see him!!

amazing

i never knew i could say those words

"masimo i do not wish to see you"

that sounds pretty good eh?

**2:15**

oh pish posh

what am i saying i wont ever need to use those words

i love masimo and he loves me, he just hasnt figured it out.

but really i do not want to see masimo

**OH JAZZIES BIG NICKERES WHAT WILL I DO!**

i know!

i'll go and wait in front of stalag 14

and suprise the ace gang!!

* * *

**TADA!!**

**AND THAT HAS BEEN THE NEW CHAPPY!!**

**PLEASE**

**R&R**

**AND LEAVE LOVE AND ALL THOSE OTHER WONDERFUL THINGS YOU LEAVE**

**BUHH-BYEE**

**NEW CHAPPY COMMING UP SOON!**

**XOXO**

**RONNIE**


End file.
